Noite no cinema
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Beatrice sempre se sentiu sozinha, mas uma noite com Lola pode mudar isso tudo...Lime! Reupload da minha outra conta!


Nunca pensei que fosse beijar uma rapariga. Certamente não aquela…..mesmo que já tivesse pensado nisso uma ou duas ou mil vezes.

O nome da outra rapariga era Lola, e eu, por mais objetiva que fosse, não podia evitar reparar naqueles olhos….ou naqueles dentes tão brancos como marfim, ou na sua pele que me parecia incrivelmente brilhante e que, imaginava eu, seria suave ao toque ou…

Não podia dizer com muita honestidade que não tivesse reparado nela, ou nas suas características, mas também podia dizer com certidão que não a conhecia realmente.

Era só….ela era tão diferente de mim! Quer dizer, há-me a mim, uma rapariga comum, ainda que incrivelmente esperta e depois há ela….não é por acaso que ela tem uma reputação de ser "fácil", e um namorado incrivelmente protetor. Parece que ninguém percebe como ela manipula tudo e todos, que rapariga utiliza alusões sexuais a cada quinta palavra que usa? "Estou tão excitada", a sério? No entanto….E tão diferente de mim, há algo nela que me faz prender a respiração, ainda que por um segundo.

Ela nunca me tratou muito mal, o que é uma novidade, apenas estamos separados pelas nossas classes, eu sou alguém que anda com os de camisa enfiada dentro da calça, alguém que tem sonhos de grandeza, ser médica! Descobrir a cura para doenças que pessoas como ela nunca ouviram falar de (pois não são sexualmente transmissíveis ) ela…parece não ter algum plano para além de acabar a escola, e há um rumor de que planeia juntar-se a um alcoice, quando acabar o curso, bem, certamente que não está muito longe disso, do modo como anda.

Há tantos rumores sobre ela, a maioria sobre quão promíscua a sua vida sexual é, que é impossível conta-los todos, dizem que mostra a todos os rapazes que não usa roupa interior, que já tentou todo o tipo de fetiches….enfim, tanta coisa. Mas acho difícil de acreditar que até metade dessas coisas sejam verdade. Sim, pode não ser virgem, afinal, que tipo de rapariga o é aos 17 anos (e que tipo de rapariga sou eu, afinal, por o ser?), mas também não é uma vadia total, pelo menos quero acreditar nisso.

Porque agora a estou a beijar, dizem-me que é só para fazer inveja ao Johnny, seu namorado mas eu não me importo, é o meu primeiro beijo em que não sou a fazer todo o trabalho…ela parece saber o que fazer, certamente que não é o seu primeiro beijo, toca todos os pontos certos, e rodeia-me a língua, deixando-me desejosa por mais, e, depois , ela olha para mim e pisca os olhos, quase como se estivesse surpreendida com o que está a fazer sorri-me, mexe-me numa mecha no meu cabelo, que eu detesto tanto, e diz-me que estou fofa, quase como um cágado, e eu não percebo de onde vêm essa comparação e porque é que algum dia um cágado seria fofo mas sorrio.

Não me preocupo sequer em rever o trabalho de casa pela quinta vez, apenas espalho tudo o que tinha em cima da cómoda pela cama e deito-me, se não contássemos com aquele primeiro beijo com o Jimmy, que nunca devolvera as minhas chamadas, este tinha sido o primeiro, e certamente que podíamos ignorar o outro, este fora muito mais satisfatório.

No dia seguinte ela liga-me, e não tenho vergonha de admitir que estive a tarde toda com o estômago às voltas, à espera de mais, pela primeira vez em anos não tomei atenção às aulas, e mesmo sabendo que recuperaria facilmente de qualquer matéria perdida, sinto-me nervosa, não só porque perdi toda essa matéria mas também porque vou ao cinema com ela.

A fila é longa, o filme é o top das bilheteiras todas, e aqui não é exceção, é uma filme de ação e apesar de não apreciar muito o género de filme, tenho a certeza que com esta companhia o filme será muito mais interessante e, com certeza, ainda estão os créditos iniciais rolando quando ela começa com os beijos.

Tenros primeiro mas depois cada vez menos e menos pausados, como se houvesse uma fome, um desejo que ela queria consumir, eu apenas me encosto ao assento, enquanto que deixo que ela percorra toda a minha boca e meus lábios com aquela língua tão talentosa.

Ela coloca uma mão na minha saia, subindo até à coxa, e eu nervosa, ela me pergunta se alguma vez fiz algo assim, e eu aceno, não. Ela me promete que não vai doer e começa a mover a sua mão na direção de minhas cuequinhas, que por esta altura já estão ensopadas….

Os beijos continuam enquanto que a mão se aproxima mais e mais do seu objetivo, estamos na fila de trás do cinema, e toda a gente está demasiado interessada nas explosões que correm pelo ecrã para reparar em duas adolescentes cheias de hormonas, tenho um pensamento de que podíamos começar uma orgia e, desde que não fizéssemos demasiado barulho, ninguém se importaria.

A minha mão sobe-me ao peito, e reparo que alguns pontos de mim já estão eretos, solto um gemido, abafado pela minha outra mão, não quero ser expulsa do teatro, especialmente agora, ouve-se o som ensurdecedor de uma explosão e ela aproveita para me retirar a mão da boca e me beijar….

Com todo os frutos do seu árduo trabalho a correrem-me pelas pernas (e um pouco de sangue também, coisa que não pôde ser evitada), nós partimos, mas, de longe, a melhor parte de tudo isto, foi as palavras que ela pronunciou depois de todos aqueles momentos molhados.

"Eu amo-te"


End file.
